


Bad Boys Like Bad Boys

by Aweebwrites



Series: Bizarro Days [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boys, Bad Boys' Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Evil, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Polyninja ft Bizarro Boys!The boys decide to go out and cause mayhem. If they get their counterparts together in the process well... That's nobody's business.





	Bad Boys Like Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucariosFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/gifts).



"Ahhh. I'm bored." Jay sighed, dropping down next to Kai on the couch as he played video games.

"Tell me about it. New Ninjago City is fucking boring after a _'great rescue'_." Kai says with a glare at the screen, ignoring the storyline to destroy everything and kill everyone. "The people here are always so disgustingly perky after some big villain defeat. Makes me wanna knock some sense into them. Preferably literally." He continued, growing annoyed when there was nothing left to destroy and the amount of people appearing lowered to one a minute.

Now he had to follow the storyline.

_Just perfect._

"I'm going out." They both looked up at Cole as he slipped his black leather jacket on, looking badass with his ripped jeans and band tee. 

"Out? Where?" Kai asked with an arched brow, tossing the controller aside.

"And without us?" Jay added, sitting up straighter.

"There's a whole city of goodie two shoes people out there." Cole says then slipped his shades down low enough so he can look at them over it. "I'm gonna show them how to really have fun." He purred, red irises gleaming brightly against the black of his eyes.

"Fuck…" Kai swore as he and Jay all but raced to Cole's side.

"You fuck, you know what that look and that voice does to us…" Jay murmured, nosing along Cole's collar as he wrapped an arm around both of their waists.

"You're lucky we wanna hit the streets first." Kai huffed, sliding his shades off so both of their red eyes could meet. "Hmmm we should get Zane too. You know he hates getting left out…" He hummed, pulling Cole down so he could kiss him, humming as Cole squeezed his waist and took control.

"Hey, don't leave me out." Jay pouted, tugging a little at Cole's hair.

"Wouldn't dream of it lightning bug." Cole smirked after pulling away from Kai then taking Jay's lips too as Kai watched, licking his lips as he brushed Jays cheek with his fingers.

"Let me get dressed up and get Zane. It's about time we went out on another date…" Kai grinned, slipping away and sauntering off to his room, chuckling evilly.

It felt so good to be bad…

____________

"Is it me or is Zane having a whale of a time riding with Cole?" Jay says, watching them through the window of Kai's Fire Rod.

Zane was no doubt whispering something in Cole's ear as he drove his bike, Zane's arms around his waist to keep steady. Cole was grinning widely as he kept his eyes on the road, making him look almost crazed.

_Man he looked hot._

They upgraded a car they stole after their first defeat from the Ninja themselves. They painted it red, added fire decals and both Jay and Zane added a few… Upgrades to their boyfriend's sweet ride. The same for Cole's treasured bike. Sure Zane had that hovercopter he stole and Jay himself had a mech he made from scratch but on days they felt like stirring light trouble, they just take Kai's Fire Rod and Cole's Earth Racer.

"Looks like Zane has an idea. I love his ideas." Kai grinned widely, activating the spikes on the wheel of his car once they approached traffic.

"I love Zane." Jay hummed, staring at the Nindroid as they rode over the cars in traffic, ignoring the shocked yells and screams.

"Hey! What about me?" Kai huffed, looking across at the pale, freckled male with red eyes glued to the seat of Cole's bike, exactly where Zane's ass was.

"You know I love you too Wildfire." Jay cooed, looking across at him then grinned, revealing glinting fangs. "I love all of you. It's why I won't hesitate to cut a bitch who looks at any of you for too long." He hummed, pulling out his kusarigama, looking at the menacing glint of the sharp metal there.

"And by a bitch, you mean a ninja?" Kai laughed, glancing across at him to grasp his chin. "I hope they show up. I haven't forgiven their Cole for staring at your ass last time." He says, brushing his thumb over his lips then focused on the road again.

"And I'm sure Cole hasn't forgiven their Zane for getting that up close and personal with you that one time." Jay giggled then leaned back with a sigh as they headed for downtown. "Why don't we kill the ninja and be done with it?" He says after a moment.

"Zane says something about the possibility we'll die along with them." Kai says, rolling his wrist. "Doesn't mean we can't play a little rough." He grinned then kicked into high gear, laughter echoing behind them.

_________

The moment the group arrived in Downtown New Ninjago City, people began to scatter and lock up stores. Unfortunately for them, Cole inherited a certain power from his _'good'_ counterpart recently. It was almost as good as being a ghost for as long as he had.

"Take your pick Snowflake. Today's your day." Cole says as they walked out in the middle of the abandoned streets.

"I've been meaning to upgrade our vehicles and start on a few touch ups to our uniforms…" Zane says as he strode forwards. "There should be a Borg store next to a parts store. I'll need Kai to melt the doors since that'll be more gentler than smashing them. You and Jay make sure to grab a few groceries. We're running low." He instructed, becoming Kai with a finger.

"See you in a few." Kai says, throwing a flirty wink at Cole and Jay before wrapping an arm around Zane's waist as they began to walk away.

He gave a small yelp when Zane pulled him closer instead, hand firm on his hip then purred appreciatively.

"Let's go Lightning Bug." Cole says, wrapping an arm around Jay's neck as said boy pouted.

"Why do we get stuck with grocery duties?" Jay complained as they headed towards a nearby mall. "We were supposed to be having fun!" He growled, irritated.

"Ah ah. Zane said make sure to grab some. He didn't say we couldn't still have fun while doing it." Cole grinned, sliding his shades down and Jay grinned too, smile wide and impish.

He slipped his own shades out of his pocket and slipped it on.

"Let's go cause some mayhem." He purred.

________________

"How long do you think it'll be until the Ninja show up?" Kai asked Zane from inside the Borg store, looking across at him through the melted hole in the wall.

"Any time now really. I really don't care to see any of them. It's bad enough we can't simply get rid of them but the sexual tension they're always carrying around is painful to watch. Honestly, why don't the four of them fuck already and get it out of their systems." Zane says, annoyed as he looked over an engine on display, a small pile of small yet important parts set aside.

"You mean like we did?" Kai smirked, peering at Zane over his glasses as he emptied the storage they had for high speed processors from the display into a bag.

"At least it cleared things up. Pinning is only cute for so long." He huffed and Kai chuckled, moving towards the electronics.

"Yeah, you're right." Kai says then looked over the phones and laptops. "Say babe, do we need new phones? Oh but these laptops are more upgraded than the ones we have back home…" Kai says, reading the details.

"No. Unnecessary. We can update them ourselves if we want. They're an unnecessary load." Zane dismissed and Kai walked over, having everything they would need from that store.

Including extra bass headphones.

"Oh but you want the engine, right? Cole and Jay will be back any second now. We'll have him put in the back of my car." Kai says, pushing Zane's shades up so he could look at the Nindroid's piercing red eyes. "Honestly, we should ditch the shades. I love looking into your eyes." He hummed to the taller male.

"That could be arranged." Zane spoke lowly, pulling off Kai's shades and thossong them aside, Kai doing the same for him.

Kai leaned up for a kiss, his hand cupping the side of Zane's neck as the Nindroid held onto his hips.

"Do we have to witness this everything we fight?" The Ninja version of their Cole interrupted, just as their lips touched.

"Do you have to interrupt every time?" Zane says, shooting an annoyed glare at the three ninja all geared up and ready to fight them.

"Yeah. I mean for fuck sakes you cockblockers." Kai huffed, reluctantly pulling away from Zane to eye the earth, lightning and water ninja.

"Ugh. Can we not do this again? I just wanna kick ass and go home. Is that so hard?" The lightning ninja complained.

"No, but something else might be…" Kai hummed lightly and both lightning and earth ninja blushed as the water ninja facepalmed.

"Enough of this cringefest! Ha!" Nya yelled, shooting water at them and Zane retaliated with black ice, freezing her attack.

"I have plenty more to say, especially to you, stone face…" Kai purred, pulling out two short, red poles that quickly extended into naginatas.

He pointed a sharp tip at the earth ninja as he gripped his hammer tightly, glaring at him.

"You, me and a… Discussion regarding property." Kai smirked, flashing fangs as he twirling the other naginata in hand.

__________

Jay laughed gleefully as he and his rock hard boyfriend walked around the mall, leaving chaos in their wake. They might have broken a few windows, fried the arcade games, sent the escalator out of wack, caved in the roof in the center of the mall, tazed the mall security to unconsciousness…

Well to be fair, it's to be expected when you try to taze a dark lightning elemental…

"What should we do next?" Jay asked excitedly as they carried their groceries and then some as Zane told them.

"We take care of pesky ninja, that's what." Cole smirked, spotting the fire, ice and green ninja 'stealthily' climb into the mall through a hatch in a store upstairs. "So their Zane is with them. Good. I have a… Point to make…" He says, pulling a pole out from his belt.

A press of a button and it quickly extends into a staff, ling, sharp blades snapping put from both the top and bottom of the staff, finishing his double ended scythe. Jay spotted them too and grinned all too widely.

"I have an idea…" He says to Cole who smirked as well.

He loved his little, devious imp.

____________

The earth ninja yelped as he kept just barely dodging jabs and swings of the very sharp blades Kai wielded, a smile on his face as his eyes screamed blood and murder. It was established that they couldn't kill each other but Kai knew the earth ninja knew they weren't afraid to let them she'd blood. His next attack was blocked by the clunky hammer the earth ninja carried but he used the other bladed spear to cut into his thigh, making the earth ninja cry out in pain then push him back.

Kai chuckled as he lifted his bloodied naginata, the look on his face showing he wasn't even half done.

"Uh! Some help?!" The earth ninja yelled, his breath coming out as fog before him as he backed up, Kai walked towards him.

"A little- woah! Busy!" Jay yelled, barely dodging a kunai to the face as Zane kicked Nya back into a pole.

"Ugh!" She grunted once she made impact, groaning as she sat on the icy ground.

"He's smart. I can't use water if every water source is frozen..." She panted then got back to her feet, yelling as she charged at him.

The lightning ninja charged the same time she did and Zane stood there, unphased. He then used his powers to ice over the path ahead of them both then stepped back. Noticing this, they tried to stop but they were already skidding on ice. They slammed painfully into each other where he once stood then fell over.

"That will leave a mark." Zane comments drily.

"Hey, eyes off the goods!" Kai growled, smile gone now as he got really angry. "I'm so sick and tired of you and your lame little ninja squad thirsting over my boyfriends!" He yelled, then rammed the hilt of his staff into the earth ninja's stomach, leave him to collapse, holding his stomach as he gritted his teeth at the wave of pain that washed over him.

"They're mine." Kai hissed, glaring down at the earth ninja with bared fangs as he looked up at him fearfully. "And I'll make sure you never forget that." The smile returned to Kai's face, terrifying the earth ninja even more.

_____________

Jay chuckles as he leaned against the lookout point at the tip floor of the mall, hanging over the court area at the bottom floor, three stories down.

"I love the smell of chaos in the afternoon." He mused, leaning against the balcony, watching the people who hid in the mall as they had wrecked it take their chance to run. "Hmmm. How about I…" With that, he gathered dark purple lightning along his arm, reaching out to where people were escaping.

"Sorry to burst your evil bubble, but it's time for a blackout." Jay turned around to see all three ninja blocking his only escape route.

"Oh the ninja! Whatever will I do?" Jay says mockingly, hands on his cheeks before he giggled.

"Give up! You're outnumbered three to one." Lloyd says as they all took a threatening step closer.

Jay only chuckled evilly, looking at them from under his lashes.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He asked them with a purr and they all looked on surprised as a chain connected to a cylindrical weight dropped down from the ceiling into Jay's hand.

He laughed as he was pulled up on the metal beam in the ceiling by Cole. Once he landed safely, Cole punched his hands together, activating his dark lava arms that held dark, glowing purples. He then jumped off and Jay threw down the weight, leaning it to wrap around his leg while he wrapped the chain and sickle around the beam. Before the ninja could even think of escape, he slammed into the balcony, turn it to rubble almost instantly, leaving the three to plummet with a scream as Cole hung safely overhead. He swung himself towards the intact part of the balcony, Jay loosening the chain once he swung far enough over the edge so he could land safely. Cole removed the weight from his leg then stood and watched as Jay ran along the beams, reeling the chain in. He held his arms out to catch him and he jumped down, landing safely in Cole's strong arms.

"Nice work lightning bug. It worked perfectly." Cole praised as he held him bridal style and Jay giggled.

"Was there ever a doubt?" He asked then pressed a kiss to his strong jaw. "Now let's go. We've had our fun for today." Jay says as he slipped out of Cole's arms.

The duo made their way downstairs, picking up their bags then paused to look at the unconscious trio. Lloyd had a large chunk of concrete on his arm that was already bent at an unnatural angle.

Tough luck.

"Lloyd will be feeling that for a few weeks." Cole hummed as they continued on their way out.

"Yeah but he'll really feel that broken arm in a few minutes." Jay grinned then paused. "Why haven't we got rid of the kid yet?" He asked, curiously.

"Same reason why we haven't gotten rid of the girls. It'll make the ninja persistent and persistent ninjas are annoying ninja." Cole says drily. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I accidentally killed one of you by killing one of them out of annoyance." He says, glancing at the shorter, freckled boy who looked at him touched.

"Aw Cole…" He says with a smile and Cole nudged him gently, a smile on his face too.

"Let's hurry it up. It's safe to say where the other ninja are…" He told Jay and they hurried back to where they parked, dual grins lighting their faces as a pained scream echoed from inside the mall.

__________

"Ugh. Gross…" Nya says with a grimace, rubbing her forehead where a bruise was already forming.

Both earth and lightning ninja openly stared however, their faces red. Before them, Kai was making sure they never forget _'they were his'_. By having Zane kiss him senseless. Kai could only cling to Zane's white leather jacket as he took full control, using his grip on his hip and hair to hold him steady. Zane kissed his red faced boyfriend as if they were alone, pulling the cutest sounds out of him as he delved into his mouth.

"Looks like some people are having too much fun…" Zane peered an eye open lazily, still reducing Kai to putty in his arms. "But I gotta say, you two make a pretty sight." Cole purrs, walking over from Kai's car, their load in the back.

"Kai wanted to make a point." Zane spoke after finally pulling away from Kai's lips, making the dark fire elemental whine, biting Zane's synthetic lip.

Unlike his counterpart, he liked his synthetic skin.

"Well, you can't make a point without all of us." Jay hummed, moving towards Kai.

Kai didn't waste time, eagerly kissing the dark lightning elemental, purring to respond to the shorter male's. Cole took Zane by the waist, the Nindroid looking up at him defiantly, daring him. Cole smirked then kissed him, both of them immediately fighting for dominance. Cole wouldn't go down easily.

Nya grimaced as her two idiot teammates watched, their wildest dreams acting out before them. By the First Spinjitzu Master, they were idiots. She looked around for a way to stop them but then noticed: the ice was melting, leaving water behind. This was good. While they're distracted, the ice will melt and give her all the water she needs to attack! But how long will they be distracted for?! She looked behind when she heard rapid footsteps and saw her Zane and Kai run over- But where's Lloyd?

"Guys-!"

"Lloyd's hurt! We already have help on the way. He's in the mall." Kai told her and she didn't wait for another word, taking off into a sprint towards the mall.

She knows for a fact they'll get away- again- but right now, Lloyd is more important.

"You guys alright?" Kai asked his fellow ninja as both he and Zane helped their Cole and Jay up.

"Uh. Yeah. Just uh, knocked around a bit." Cole says, still slightly hunched over.

_Jeeze, how strong are these assholes?_

"Ok. Let's-" Zane cut himself off once he actually looked at their opposite selves, his mouth feeling drier than the Sea of Sand.

His bizarro self was looking right at him through half lidded eyes, with Cole kissing him deeply while Bizarro Kai and Jay having their own fun. Kai… Swallowed thickly, knowing that this was definitely added to night time fuel.

_Don't they need to breathe though?_

"Cole." Zane spoke, pulling back from the dark earth elemental's lips. "See that parts shop? There's a very interesting engine inside with parts gathered next to them. Get them and put them in the trunk for me." He told him and Cole smirked then nodded, stealing another kiss before leaving.

That snapped the group of ninja out of him.

"Don't let him take anything!" The fire ninja yelled and they all charged- only to be stopped by a large wall of dark purple and black flames.

"Hmmm, I don't think so." Kai purred, stepping through his flames. "You know as well as I do how this goes down. We fight, nobody beats anyone, we escape, we win." He says to the ninja who held their weapons firmly, glaring at him.

"Honestly you're all better off finally doing something about all that sexual tension. Fuck, date, something." Kai says, annoyed then settled a hand on his hip. "Zane was right. Pinning really is only cute for so long. This is well past annoying, bordering to pathetic now." He says, looking at them with a grimace.

"How about you shut up huh? You're all talk and no action!" The fire ninja yelled and Kai snorts.

"Oh believe me. I get action. Plenty." He purred, smirking as they all simultaneously blushed before charging.

"Ice!" The white ninja yelled as Kai deflected the other three's attack.

"Fire! He yelled, shooting a dark fireball at his ice, melting it on impact.

The lightning ninja took his momentary distraction to strike- only for his lightning to clash with dark purple lightning, both fizzling out on.

"Hmm. You guys are boring." Jay says with a blank expression, hands charged up with lightning.

"All together!" The white yelled and they came at them again.

Jay only put his hands into the water left over from Zane's black ice, sending his dark electricity pulsing through them, putting them to the ground immediately. Luckily for them, he only had intentions to stun, not damage.

"We have everything we need." Zane called out as he walked over to where Cole was, on his bike.

"Playtime's over." Kai grinned before both he and Jay took off running, laughing as they hopped into Kai's car, the car taking off seconds later behind the bike.

"Stop- them!" The lightning ninja yelled, affected by the negative energy as well.

"We're already too late." Cole says, looking over the wound on his thigh. "By the time we get to our vehicles, they'll be long gone." He says, wincing a little, realising that it was pretty deep.

_He might need stitches…_

"Dammit! This always happens!" Kai growled angrily, slamming his fist into the water then grimacing at the wetness.

"I mean, it's one thing to be evil versions of us but what's with all the PDA? I mean, come on! We get it! You're all together!" Jay yelled, jealousy bleeding into his voice.

"Yeah! And what the hell is up with them making out in front of us like that?!" Kai yelled bitterly.

"And what's with all the quips at us? I mean, they're not the only ones who can have a relationship like that!" Cole huffed.

"The relationship they have is borderline psychotic however. It works for them but it would be a lot different for us." Zane spoke up then blushed blue, realising what he was implying. "In- er. Theory." He added, looking away.

"You're right. I mean, I'd like to think that our relationship would be a lot less… Aggressive. Gentler is better. You know? Cuddling, dates…" Jay says softly, a small smile tugging his lips as he imagined it.

It warmed his heart to think about it, to imagine it.

"Quiet talks, hand holding…" Cole added just as quiet.

"Laughter, support…" Kai whispered, looking at his reflection in the water.

"Happiness… Love…" Zane says, unconsciously reaching up to clutch his hand over his heart.

"Sounds…" Jay says then trailed off.

"Nice." They all said then looked up at each other, wide eyed, blush slowly staining their cheeks.

"I swear to Lord Garmadon, if they don't fuck off with the pinning and sexual tension I might just punt them as far as I can throw them." Bizarro Cole says as they watched from a nearby alleyway.

"Let's go. That was so disgustingly cute I think I have cavities." Kai says drily, hopping back into the car, Jay sliding into his seat across from him while Zane sat behind Cole on the motorcycle.

"Hey. Do you think they feel it when we.. You know." Jay asked as Kai started up the car.

"I fucking hope not." Kai grimaced then took off behind Cole and Zane, heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> In this Au, the Bizarro Ninja weren't destroyed. Only defeated. The only way to kill them would be for one of the original ninjas to die.
> 
> With that, they don't feel the pain or whatever their good counterparts feel. If one of the ninja were supposed to break a leg for example, they wouldn't feel the pain of that but they would find walking very difficult. When Zane dies in season 3, Bizarro Zane went offline until he recreated his body as another example. It's mentioned in there but when Cole became a ghost, so did Bizarro Cole.
> 
> Point is, only critical injury/changes in the Ninja affect the Bizarro Boys. Same in reverse. (Also, they don't listen to Garmadon because he's not the same Garmadon that created him. The current Garmadon's entire physiology changed so it's as if he's a completely different person. They live by their own rules now.)


End file.
